Energon Bakies
by KnittedOrange
Summary: I decide to make some bakies and share with my friend. The Autobots question my sanity. And Sloth learns a lesson.


Okies...so another story with, once again, me, my friend, and our mechs. Energon bakies are real!! We made them at my house one time. They're basically just pink sugar cookies with pink/purple icing. They were pretty good. So...yea. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it doesn't really center around the actual Autobots but, I write about them a lot and I just wanted to post this one. So tell me what ya think. Love it, Hate it, Hope I burn to death in the pits of hell...well, you get the idea.

Transformers do not belong to me! Except my loveable mech Sloth!

* * *

"Sloth! Sloth!" The lazy mech's head jerked up at the sound of his name being called frantically by his human friend, thinking that something was wrong. But, when he saw the large grin on her face he knew that she was only excited, which ended in less sleep for him and more trouble for others. 

"Yes?" He yawned as she came to a sudden halt in front of him and as she did he was able to notice the large container in her hands.

"We gotta go! We gotta go! I made these energon bakies an, we gotta go!" She jumped from one foot to the other in front of him as he transformed knowing that questioning her would be useless. Barely waiting until he was done Hunter pulled his door open and jumped in, throwing the bakies to the passenger seat before taking off down the road towards the ark.

------------------------------------

Ratchet looked up at the sky, a smile just beneath his relaxed expression. Today is finally a day off, he thought. Prime sent the twins out on a mission, the Decepticons have been blissfully absent so my operating tables are bare, and that annoying obsessive human and her lazy bot are no where to be see-…slag.

"HIYA DOC!" Hunter shouted as she jumped from Sloth, her bakies in hand and ran past him without another word. Sloth transformed and watched her go before glancing to take in the sight of a surprised Ratchet.

"She didn't tackle me." He stated.

"She's got food on her mind." Sloth answered as he walked past the medic and into the ark. Ratchet followed the shorter bot to see what exactly it was that the human had done this time.

-------------------------------------

Running through the arc Hunter had caught the attention of every mech that she passed. All of them eventually followed her to see what she was doing.

"AH! There you guys are!" She shouted as she entered the lounge. They watched her run up to Alyson and Jetty who were situated at one of the tables in the corner. Getting Jetty's help she stood on top of the large table, Alyson now next to her looking curiously at the box.

"What's in there?" The girl asked, Jetty peering over her shoulder. Hunter grinned as she pried the top off of the box and held it out for Alyson to see.

"I made energon bakies!" She shouted triumphantly, as if it were an amazing feat. But, at her news Alyson's eyes lit up as she grabbed one and began to munch happily away at it.

The Autobots all looked on in confusion.

"Energon Bakies?" Ironhide asked aloud, looking at Sloth for an answer. Sloth nodded, sparing him a glance.

"Some crazy idea she got about making cookies and coloring them pink." He snorted.

"But…there just cookies…" Prowl said as he watched them eat.

"No they're not!" Hunter pouted as she turned to look at them a cookie hanging from her mouth. Behind her Alyson nodded speaking up for her friend.

"Yes, they're energon bakies!" She grinned.

"You humans are…" Prowl trailed off when he realized that as soon as he began to talk Alyson and Hunter had turned away talking about going to see if their other friends wanted any of the cookies. He frowned and it became even more pronounced when Jazz began to laugh at him. Turning slightly towards the laughing mech he glared.

"It seems you're loosing your touch Prowl." Prime observed. Prowl huffed and stomped from the room. This made Jazz laugh all the more as he moved to follow.

"Hey, Aly let's get Sloth to drive us-"

"No!" Sloth rumbled before she could finish her sentence.

"But-"

"NO!"

Hunter pouted and her eyes teared up, "You're such a butt."

Aly giggled as she took in the look on Sloth's face, it was stuck somewhere between anger and shock.

"What!?"

"You heard me!" She glared her friend. The other Autobots began to back off. They knew from experience not to mess with the lazy mech, he knew how to hurt.

"Sloth," Jetty spoke up trying to calm him but clamped his mouth shut when he received one of Sloth's glares. Suddenly both Hunter and Alyson began to giggle loudly. All the mechs turned to look at them wondering what could have happened to make them calm again in such a short time.

"I can't believe it!" Aly said happily, laughing again.

"BELIEVE IT!" Hunter grinned.

"What did you do now?" Ratchet asked. They both turned back to look at the bots.

"Hunter made the cookies look just like the Decepticons." Aly smiled holding up one that looked a lot like the cassette player Soundwave. The Autobots stared in surprise.

"And," Hunter shouted happily, "I made one that looks jus like Ratchet!" She picked it out of the container and nuzzled it. Ratchet blanched.

"What is with you human!?" He shouted. Ignoring him she placed it back into the box before pulling out two more.

"And and…I made these too!" She place one of them in Alyson's hand and as soon as she did the girl began to jump up and down squeeing happily, hugging the cookie.

"Dare I ask what those are?" Ratchet growled.

"Well, that one was Jetty," she pointed to the one Aly was currently showing her mech friend, "and this one," her smile became purely evil, "is Sloth."

With that she took a bite out of the cookie taking its head clean off. The Autobots all immediately felt fear for the lazy mech for, what they had learned quickly was that, no matter how powerful a transformer you were, you weren't any match for a human female.


End file.
